united_states_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
United States Military, Standard Regulations
Introduction This page will contain all regulations applying to USM Members, including: Standard Regulations, Officer Regulations, Training Regulations, Base & Operational Regulations, and Rules of Engagement. Standard Regulations: - Discipline is to be of the utmost standard at all times. - Grammar, Respect, Maturity and Activity are to be kept to a high standard. - You are to NEVER wear a package throughout your time within USM. - You are to adress your superiors (Officerse) as Sir or Ma'am. - You are to follow the Rules of Engagement. - You are not to leave the PG for any reason unless told to by a Officer. - You are not to ask for a promotion. - Your are not to disobey a rule. If you do so you will be punished. - You are not to wear a Formal while patrolling. - Any member of USM holds the position of their rank whether on the team or not. - Insubordination will not be tolerated. Officer Regulations: - Unit CO's will not exceed the rank of O-6 - Battalion CO's will not exceed the rank of O-4 - During a training you are to wear Formals if you are O9-O10 or Higher. - You are not to misbehave in any way. - You are to adress your superiors as Sir or Ma'am. - You are to be mature at all times. - You are to follow the Rules of Engagement. - You are not to ask for a promotion. - You are to wear Formals or Combats during a patrol. Training Regulations: - Always wear BDU's or ACU's. - When "PTS" is active you will type out "Permission To Speak, Sir!?" or you will be denied. - You must obey all commands given by a Officer. - Disrupting a training will get you punished. - If you give up during a training you can be punished. - If you need to leave say "Permission to Leave, Sir!?" to a Officer. - If you have to leave urgently say "Urgent!" and leave. - If you are not in a branch at a training you can be assigned one. - Do '''NOT '''disrespect any Officer. Base & Operational Regulations: This may change for different branches of the United States Millitary. REGULATIONS The following will list the Base Regualtions. - You are to follow '''ALL '''orders given by any officer. - You are to be on your best behavior as it can cost you. - You are to adress Officers as "Sir". - You are to follow the Rules of Engagement. (They can be found below) - You are to keep all equpment shouldered unless the RoE requires you to do otherwise. - You are to treat others as you would expect them to treat you. REGULATIONS The following will list the Operational Regulations. - You are to follow all orders given by a CO/XO or Officer. - You are to be on your best behavior as it can cost you. - You are to cooperate with all divisions/units that are helping you. - You are to address your superiors as "Sir!". Rules of Engagement: As a precursor to all RoE, Lethal Force is NOT to be used unless absolutely necessary. If at any point, the Pentagon or a Military Installation comes under attack, The level of RoE jumps straight to Level 5 with those who are in the area. ROE - Level 1: Issue a verbal command. (Normaly telling the user that actions will be taken if they do not comply to the command. you are at the Pentagon this will be asking them to leave.) - Level 2: Officer Presence. (If they do not comply with Level 1 please call a Officer and explain the situation.) - Level 3: Officer Warning. (The Officer will issue a Level 1 warning.) - Level 4: Soft Action. (If the target is not complying to the Officers Level 1 warning the Officer will issue a Level 4 soft action. is normaly pointing a gun at the target.) - Level 5: Hard Action. (This is the top most level and hopefully it shouldnt escalate to this; But if it does the officer will issue a Level 5 action. is normaly a Arrest/Death upon the target.) INSTALLATION ROE - Level 1: Soft Engagement. (Determine if a user is a Hostile or a visitor.) - Level 2: Report. (Report to a E-6+ if the user is a Hostile or a Visitor. If the visitor is a hostile jump to level 4.) - Level 3: Minimal Engagement. (If the user is a visitor please ask him his purpose for visiting and weather it is important for him to stay at the Military Installation.) - Level 4: Report to a Officer. (Report to a officer that their is a hostiles and he will issue Level 5.) - Level 5: Lethal Force. (You will engage the Hostiles) Skype Regulations: In any official USM Skype group, All standard regulations and punishments are applicable, Just because you are using an external system, Does not mean that any member of USM holds the right to breach regulations or assume they are exempt from punishment, Skype regulations are as follows: - All Standard Regulations - No one but Supreme Command are to attempt to or remove people from any group. - Joking about removing people, demoting, or anything else is not tolerated. - Any further regulations mentioned within skype.